We're all friends
by Violate.The.Earth
Summary: Inuyasha and co. meet a new mistrious cat demon, Teao, oddly enough though Taeo shows a striking resemblence to Inuyasha... also Kikyou want vengance on Inuyasha for breaking her heart. And she wants to use Kagome and a new person to complete it... first
1. Chapter 1:Taeo meets Inuyasha

**Hey ppl this is my first fic so go easy on me…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters but I do own Taeo cause she is me, Chiku, ect.**

**A/N: I write best in script form so… bare with me kay?**

**_Chapter one: Taeo meets Inuyasha_**

* * *

Taeo: A girl cat demon with black ears and tail sits watching two people fight and bicker whom she had never met before

Inuyasha: FOR THE LAST TIME IT WAS NOT MY FAULT! A dog demon stands glaring unaware of his quiet watcher

Kagome: Inuyasha, if you hadn't been so stubborn the demon wouldn't have gotten away! Throws her arms into the air irritably

Inuyasha: Oh shut up you wench!

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: THUD

Taeo: Had been watching very still and quietly fell down from the tree at the exact same time as Inuyasha ACK!

Inuyasha: lets out a yell and jumps to his feet in front of Kagome Who the heck are you!

Kagome: pokes her head out around Inuyasha curiously

Taeo: I'm Taeo Sane. And who, may I ask are you?

Inuyasha: Inuyashapoints to him-self proudly and Kagome

Kagome: steps out from behind Inuyasha and smiles Nice to meet you. Are you a dog like Yasha? cocks her eyebrow

Taeo- lets out a snort Me? A dog? Heck no! I'm a cat!

Inuyasha-growls What's wrong with being a dog?

Taeo- They are smelly, stupid, oh and really stubborn!

Inuyasha- Why you little- snarls and attacks her

Taeo- Grabs him by the ankle and tosses him to the ground

Kagome-Stands to the side with a sweat drop Um…

Taeo- shakes her head at Yasha Pathetic.

Yasha- WHO YOU CALLING PATHETIC?

Kagome- Obviously you Yasha.

Yasha- STAY OUT OF THIS WENCH!

Kagome- Glares SIT!

Yasha & Taeo- THUD!

Kagome- Wait a minute… Inuyasha! She looks just like you!

* * *

**A/n- oooooooo wats up with that eh? PLZ R&R so I know wether to continue!**

**,Taeo**


	2. Chapter 2: Relations

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha characters but I own everyone else.**

**a/n- hey ppl. I know that last chappie was very short but it would have dragged on if I hadn't. I wanna thank my friend Amber for being my first review! Anyways here's the next chappie;**

* * *

**_Chapter two: Relations_**

Kagome: Wait… Inuyasha she looks just like you!

Yasha & Taeo: They both turn to look at each other completely and begin to notice the little things… waist length white hair, same facial features, same height, they even both hit the ground when Kagome said sit.

Taeo: You gotta be kidding me. I'm a _cat_ he's a _dog_! Two different species! We can't be…

Kagome- nods slowly Related. I'm just as confused.

Yasha- _Me_ related to… to… _that?_

Kagome- And you both have the same attitude.

Yasha & Taeo- WE DO NOT HAVE THE SAME ATTITUDE!They both quickly look at each other and then mutters Well maybe you're right…

Miroku- Walks over to the three with a confused expression Wha- Well, well, well, what have we hear. Edges over to Taeo smirking

Taeo- I'm… Taeo Sane. And who are you so bold? crosses her arms protectively

Miroku- I am Miroku, gets down on one knee and grabs her hand and I want youbemine.

Yasha & Kagome- Fall down in anime style

Taeo- Hm…… lets me think…She looks around quickly and spots a rock and chucks it Miroku's head NO! I'M TAKEN YOU IDIOT!

Miroku- Stand rubbing his temple and smirking You remind me of Sango… in fact you seem very familiar…

Kagome- That's because she is related to Inuyasha…Grabs the two by the hair and pulls them side to side See?

Miroku- He has a sister? Cocks his head at them

Yasha & Taeo- NO! Both grow red in the face

Kagome- No. Says flatly Maybe cousins. Taeo's a cat demon.

Taeo- Exactly! I'm a cat demon so we can't be related. Hopes rise rapidly

Yasha- YA! starts to get excited over that fact

Kagome- Actually some cats and dogs mate. So somewhere in your family Inuyasha, Taeo is related to you. You have to live with it. Now who's hungry?

All- jump up and down OH, OH! ME, ME!

Kagome- Walks over to her bike and comes back with a basket Time to eat!

Yasha- Snatches the basket, digs around for a bit and gives up and hands the basket back to kagome and sits grumbling to himself (a/n-1 guess what wrong)

Kagome- Rolls her eyes at him What now Inuyasha?

Yasha- No ramen. Sticks his lower lip out

Kagome- ARG! SIT, SIT, SIT!

Yasha- ACK! THUD What did I say?

Taeo- WHOA! THUD KAGOME! begins pulling food out of her hair

Kagome- to Inuyasha You deserved that. turns to Taeo blushing oops sorry I forgot!

Taeo- Ya, whatever. cleans her hair out and begins to eat again unaware of and dark shape walking toward them

* * *

**a/n- well that's it for now hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to do better next time. R&R**

**-Taco**


	3. Chapter 3: Ooh! who

**a/n- ok here's the deal-io I can't do script form so.., I'll do my best**

**Thanks- to Sesshy lover xD she was the first real review so thank ya Kagura! Luv ya much!**

**Chapter 3: Ooh! Who's the new guy?**

* * *

The dark shape that was walking towards them stopped a few feet away and cleared his throat. This caused everyone to jump. Taeo, who was closest turned around quickly and said very calmly, "Oh it's just Chiku"

"Excuse me but _just_ Chiku? I'd expect a better intro. Never mind I'll introduce myself. I am Chiku Sadna. And who may I ask are you?" Chiku drawled out to Kagome. He then swooped down taking her hand and kissed it lightly. He was a tall, tan, muscular, man with long black hair and deep gray eyes.

Kagome giggled and said in a small yet confident voice, "I'm Kagome." Inuyasha who was literally steaming growled at Chiku,

"And I'm Inuyasha and you can't have Kagome."

"Nice to meet you. And why not? Is she yours? Why I don't see your name any where." Inuyasha replied in a hate covered voice "Because-"

But was cut off by Kagome. "So! Would you like something to eat Chiku?" then her voice sounded stern as she turned to Taeo and Miroku who were pigging out, "I'm sure Taeo and perv-head wouldn't mind sharing what's left!"

"Oh yeah! Sure, sure! Go right ahead!"

"Yeah please help your-self!"

"Thank you very much"

The gang were happily getting to know each other (not) all except for Taeo and Inuyasha who were talking and seemed to be getting along great.

"I hated him, hate him, and always will. He was such a freaking show off during school. Always getting good grades, loved by all especially girls. Almost all of them loved him except for me." Taeo hissed out heatedly.

"I hear ya. I've only known him for 1 hour and I hate him. The pretty boy, cocky attitude waltzing right up uninvited…" Inuyasha said back.

"Hey Yasha you an' Kagome going out?"

"No… she doesn't seem to have an interest in me…" Inuyasha replies with a sigh. Watches Kagome laugh and talk with the others. "Would you help me?"

"With what?"

"Get Kagome"

"Sure"

"Really?" Inuyasha's eyes widen.

"Ya, why not? I mean you and I finally found something in common right? I'll help ya cous." Taeo says with a smile.

"Hey thanks Tae! I owe ya one!" Yasha pats her on the back.

"I know ya do"

**TBC!**

* * *

**a/n keep em' comin ppl!**


	4. Chapter 4: They're gone!

**A/N- heres the next chappie! Hey! If I'm gonna complete this I need reveiws! neways ya... I think i spelt Kikyou's name wrong but i din't care...**

* * *

"Hey you guys want to join us?" Shouted Miroku from a short distance, or that's what Taeo and Inuyasha thought cause they were in deep conversation.

"Huh? Um… what are you doing?" Taeo asked unsurely.

"Swimming"

"um… hold on a min." Taeo turns to Inuyasha and says "Stay close to Miroku and dare I say it, don't kill him, Chiku."

"…ok…" Inuyasha says grumpily and runs to catch up with Miroku and Chiku. Taeo pulls Kagome back.

"Hey Kagome do you like Inuyasha?" Taeo asked straight forward.

"Ya. But he doesn't seem to have the same feelings…" Kagome said blushing.

"Kagome you have the exact opposite. He likes you too… and feels the same about you how you think he thinks about you."

"R-r-really? Wow."

"Ya and you should make the first move…" Taeo kindly patted her shoulder and gave her a little push.

"ok I will." And Kagome runs and stops Inuyasha by wrapping her arms around his waist and kisses him. Miroku stepped lightly to the side and smiles at Taeo, his lips forming the words _Its about time_ and Chiku stood in complete shock.

"Well I didn't mean like that but that works too!" Taeo shrugs and continues walking to the lake. Inuyasha who at first seemed shocked kissed Kagome back and takes her hand following Taeo with a smirk, Miroku and a disgruntled Chiku in his wake.

**8383838383838383At the beach8383838383838393**

When they arrived at the lake they weren't surprised to see many friends and foes out for a hot summers day swim. They saw (to Miroku's delight) Sango, Sesshoumaru, Kagura, (and to Kagome's dismay) Kouga, Rin, Mioga, (and to Inuyasha _and_ Kagome's dismay) Kikyou. They were having fun for some a while then came a loud scream. Inuyasha shouted out "Kikyou disappeared!" Taeo looked around and noticed someone else was gone… someone one she couldn't stand… someone she couldn't loose either… that someone was…Chiku.

* * *

**A/N- that was the most shortest chapter ever...**

-Taco


	5. Chapter 5: bye kikyou!

**A/n- I need more reviews. Also this story is for Sesshy Lover xD. Scince Kikyou dies...**

**_Chapter: 5_**

* * *

Taeo got up and began shouting his name. Inuyasha did the same and soonb everyone began shouting, but no answer. Taeo then began running toward the place where she heard Chiku, Inuyahsa and co. following closely behind. After about 20 minutes the heard someone talking in a angry tone. A little closer the saw the form of a woman standing over another form on the ground. Instincs told Taeo to hide behind a bush along with the others.

"Why the hell is she with him? Did I not tell you to keep the human brat away from him?" There was a groan as the woman finished as if she kicked the other person. Taeo whirled around to look at Inuyasha who's mouth was hanging open. It was Kikyou! Taeo turned back around in time to see the other person getting up. By the look of his form Taeo could tell it was a man.

"I did my best my lady. It was that young cat demon Taeo. She Pulled the human girl back and I thought she was keeping her away. I had know idea what she was saying to her."

"You thought wrong didn't you?"

"Yes my lady." Taeo's breathing had gotten shallow. That man was Chiku!

"Now why didn't you just kill her after she… kissed him? I told you to do what was necessary!" Kikyou was now yelling.

"I would have if the cat hadn't been in the way."

Taeo then, along with Inuyasha charged out from the bush despite their friends warnings. The others followed showing defeat (ok it was only miroku and Kagome but wat ever).

"You traitor! You evil good for nothing!" Taeo had now reached the two Inuyasha by her side.

"I never did trust you! YOU WANTED TO KILL KAGOME!" Inuyasha drew out his Tetsiaga. Kagome walked up to Chiku trembling.

"W-why? Why did you want to do that terrible thing!" Kagome said quietly a small sob escaped her lips.

"Enough! Since this idiot did not take care of you I will"

"RUN KAGOME RUN!" Inuyasha said holding his sword to Kikyou as Kagome started backing away. Then from out of no where a flash of light came and a sword appeared in Taeo's hand.

"Setaiga! Fire slash!" With one sweep of the sword Kikyou was sent falling to the ground. Before you could blink two eyes Chiku was at his lady's side.

"You killed my lady…" He said calmly at first. "YOU KILLED KIKYOU!" Chiku slowly started making his way to Taeo and Inuyasha, maniacly.

" stay away Chiku and we won't kill you to." Chiku pauses and with out warning falls to his knees and falls over unmoving.

"Oh no!" Taeo rushes over to his side and checks his pulse. "He's not dead just unconscious. We need to get him to a healer."

"We can take him to Priestess Kaeda." A woman's voice said. They all turned around quickly and saw Sango standing there. Miroku smiles and pick Chiku up and slings him over his shoulder.

"Lets go then."

"Why are you carrying him?"

"Cause you can't lift him and I just don't trust Inuyasha"

"Oh, good point."

"HEY!"

* * *

A/n well its another short chapter but i have writers block so... heh heh kikyou dies?:"/.,';\/">mwahahahaha!$$&&&(((()))+----000999888777666555444333222111 >:"/.,';\/-+. Don't ask... its not a link 


	6. Chapter 6: oo bad chiku

**A/n- Here yall go. ya... not much to say... enjot... I mean enjoy**

* * *

"What happened to him?" The gang had arrived at Kaedae's a few minutes later and the lady was looking over Chiku.

"Well we killed Kikyou accidentally and he passed out…" Taeo responded.

"I see… well leave him in my care and he should be fine…"

"Thankyo-" Before Kagome could finish Chiku bolted up, his eyes piercing red, and screamed

"YOU KILLED MA' LADY! NOW YOU WILL GET YOUR JUST DESEVRES!" Chiku then gets up and grabs Kagome around the neck and holds her to a wall her face turning blue.

"Let her go now!" Inuyasha jumped to his feet teeth bared.

"one wrong move and she'll die."

"Chiku don't please" It was Taeo's turn. She makes slow steps. Chiku lets go just as Kagome blacks out.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha runs to Kagome before she hit's the ground and catches her.

Taeo seizes this chance to overtake Chiku and knock him out… again. Kanna, a small girl with white hair and fair skin pokes her head out of a room, a small mirror in her arms.

"Kanna go back to your room, theres nothing to see." Kaeda said calmly to Kanna But she does not move. Instead she glides over to Chiku and looks at him with a frown and walks over to Inuyasha and Kagome with a sad look.

"She's not doing so well…" Inuyasha said voice breaking. Kanna kneels down next to Kagome and holds her hand whispering and lets go as Kagome's eyes open. She then gets up and goes to sit next to Kaeda.

"Th-thanks Kanna." Inuyasha said after hugging Kagome tightly. Kanna nods and disappears.

"Wh-where did she go?" Kagome asked shakily. Kaeda just smile and gets up.

"Why don't you leave the man here and go see what you can do about lady Kikyou." Kaeda said pushing them lightly out the door. So they did, Kagome on Inuyasha's back, Sango and Miroku side bye side, Taeo leading, and their newly joined companions, Shippo and Kerara. Taeo jogged ahead, disappearing from the others for a while. All was quiet for a while… Sango had moved away from Miroku cause he had been rubbing her butt. Then out of the blue Taeo yelled to the others to come quick. When they got there they realized they were at the place where they had left Kikyou, but only one problem… Kikyou wasn't there!

"Wha'?" Inuyasha put Kagome down and began cursing loudly. No one was paying any attention. Sango was reading a Piece of paper.

"What does it say?" Inuyasha said impatiently.

"It says 'Dear Fools, You thought you could be rid of me? Well incase you may have forgotten, I'm a spirit. Spirits only die once and you only paralyzed me for a certain amount of time. I'd look after the human brat. Because when I get Chiku, we'll get rid of her for good. Yours truly, Kikyou."

"Nice end."

"SIT"!

"Ack!" Inuyasha falls along with Taeo.

"Sorry Taeo…"

"Ya Whatever. So what are we gonna do?" Everyone shrugged.

**TBC**

* * *

**a/n- O.o o.O O.O o.o she baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack**

**-Kanna**


	7. Chapter 7: Dager 'round every corner huh

**A/n: Well here ya go i know it took so long. its longer than normal... yay**

* * *

Well the only thing they could do was go back to Kaeda's and warn her. So They turned around and walked back. But when they got there things got worse. Kaedae's hut was crushed.

"Dang that chick moves fast!" Miroku said bewildered. Sango sent in Kerara to find sniff out Kaedae. Several minutes passed and Kerara came out, not with Kadae but another note that she gave to Sango.

"What does it say?"

" 'Fools, I have the old women and Chiku. As for the girl. I left her. Beware. Sincerely Kikyou and Chiku.' Well no use sniffing out Chiku now. Lets find Kanna no-" Taeo was already dashing up to the hut.

When she got inside the ruined hut she began calling to the young girl.

"Kanna? KANNA!" She heard a small sob. She turned to see Kanna trapped under a heavy fallen beam. Taeo rushed over to Kanna and soflty spoke to her. She then began to pull the beam off but was failing badly and was about to give up when more arms began to join her. Soon the beam was moved and Kanna was free. Taeo looked up to see her newly achieved friends.

"Thanks guys"

"No problem"

"Ok enough sap talk lets get the wench outta here before Kikyou comes back" Inuyasha said rudely and picked up Kanna's limp form and walked out, the others following. Not to far away they hear someone yelling at them, so they stopped. And turned around. They to their great surprise they saw Kagura and Sesshoumaru rushing toward them.

"Kagura what the hell happened to her?" Kagura screamed.

"She's unconscious" Taeo replied shakily.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Taeo Sane."

"Oh you're the nitwit's friend"

"Hey!"

"Yeah."

"Well Where are you going?" So with that the group took turns explaining what had happened so far. Kagura repeated herself again "Where are you taking her?"

"With us. We'll need her when she comes to. We also need Kerara to sniff out one of the three." Everyone looked down at Shippo who had hardly said anything at all. Surprisingly they agreed with Shippo. So they sent out Kerara with Sango and Miroku. The others stayed in a abandoned cave for the night. Kagome cooked them a delicious dinner and after they were full they were all talking except for Sesshoumaru who hadn't said anything yet.

Taeo got up and walked over to him and introduced herself. "I'm Taeo Sane. I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name. What is it?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Can I call you-"

"Sesshoumaru yes. Not that Sesshy nonsense."

"Heh heh, ok. So you are Yasha's brother?"

"Yes."

"Well then I guess we're cousins too then," Sesshoumaru looked at her with a confused expression. "don't ask… long story."

Soon everyone fell asleep. It only had been a few before Taeo noticed a disturbance. She got up and walked outside and noticed a limping form in the distance. It paused, took one step and collapsed. Taeo dashed inside and got Yasha up.

"Mmm what" Inuyasha mumbled.

"There's someone outside."

So with that Taeo and Yasha ran to the form and discovered to it was Mirku!

"Miroku! Are you ok?"

"I a-am but S-s-sango isn't"

"Wha' where is she?"

"Kik-you."

"Kerara?" Taeo's voice trembling. She soon herd a soft cooing noised. Yasha pushed Mirku over and discovered a badly wounded Kerara there. So Yasha picked Miroku up and Taeo, Kerara. They carried the two helplees beings back to the cave where Kagome cleaned to wounds of Miroku. But when she turned to Kerara she sighed softly and shoot her hean

"I can't help her." As if these words where a spell. Kanna woke up and crawled over to Kerara taking the tiny thing in her arms. After whispering a few words the small two tailed cat got up and jumped around and played with Kanna.

"Hate to break the happiness but what about Kikyou, Chiku, Kaede, and Sango? They're gonna attack soon." Sesshoumaru stated half-mindedly.

"No they won't. They took Sango so they have a hostage and won't leave her behind. Chiku knows this. Kikyou would have done that but Chiku wouldn't have let her." Taeo said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"WELL LETS GO THEN!"

* * *

**A/n: All done with that chappie**


	8. Chapter 8: Happiness and sadness

**A/N- Well here it is. I kno it's beena while but the wait is over. enjoy!**

* * *

So they set off to find the evil duo, Kerara leading the way. Not before long they came to a halt in front of a cave.

"This is their hide out? You've got to be kidding me." Taeo stated with a disgusted tone. Ignoring this comment they moved on. When they got inside though it was completely different. On the sides of the cave there were pictures of strange looking men, women, and things. Dead in the center was a high stone stair case leading higher and higher. So what did they do? They began climbing. Rows upon rows of stairs. When the reached the top they found themselves in front of a tall oak door.

"Lets go in and see what we find." Inuyasha said eagerly.

"We need someone to stay and keep watch. How about Mir- no… Shippou and Kerara."

"But we want to see the action."

"You will don't worry" Taeo replied and with that Inuyasha opened the door slowly his and Taeo's sword drawn. They walk through finding themselves facing a large cage. Inside was a painful looking Sango and some other people.

"You guys!" Sango said in a raspy voice looking up. Her companians doing the same. "Before you say anything this is Danae," Pointing to a tall black haired girl with fangs. "and Kia." Pointing to a shorter girl with blonde hair fangs and snake eyes.

"I'm Taeo"

"Inuyasha"

"Kagome"

"Miroku"

"Sesshoumaru"

"Kagura"

Kanna held up her mirror, and small lacy writing appeared saying Kanna. Inuyasha and Taeo then stepped forward aimed their swords and swung at the same time, cutting a hole in the bars. Sango and the other two girls stepped out smiling and wincing.

"Lets go before they come back." Inuyasha Hauled Kagome onto his back, Sango on Miroku's and they walked to the doors. When out side and to their safe place they introduced Shippou and Kerara.

"I sorry to be nosey but what may I ask are you guys?" Kagome looked at Danae and Kia curiously.

"I'm a vampire, and Kia is a snake demon." Danae said and turned to look at Miroku. "You're a monk right?"

"Yes"

She named what everyone was but when she got to Taeo she put on a confused expression.

"Are you both dog demons?"

Inuyasha snorted water through his nose and Taeo fell off her chair.

"Her? A _dog_ demon? You're kidding right?"

"Why would I be something as low as that? I'm a cat!" But as Taeo said that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were lunging for her. She stepped aside, grabbed them by the hair, and flipped them over so they were in a heep in front of her. "See?" Everyone agree silently and so they continued to eat in silence. After they finished Kagome, Inuyasha, and Taeo decided togo to Kagome's house and stay.

When they got to her home Inuyasha was greeted like usual however they were confused when they saw Taeo. After an awkward silence Kagome's grandfather cleared his throat.

"So! Who have we here?"

"I'm Taeo Sane… I'm Inuyasha's cousin."

"Oh are you a dog demon too?"

"NO!"

"Oh what are you?"

"A cat demon"

"Well then welcome to our home." Then forgetting her silence Kagome's mom took Taeo by the hand and lead her to a spare bedroom talking on the way, her grandpa left to go do something else, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone in the living room. Realizing they hadn't had much time alone Kagome blushed.

"Um… Lets go to my room shall we?" She said unsurely. She took him by the hand, and lead him to the familiar place. Inuyasha soon had fallen asleep on her bed and left Kagome standing there unsure of what to do. _He looks so peaceful… I don't want to disturb him… but I really want some sleep. _So with a small sigh she climbed on to the bed next to him. As soon as she was settled Inuyasha turned around and smiled.

"You actually thought I was sleeping huh?"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shrieked with a laugh.

Yasha chuckled lightly and kissed her on the lips softly. After a short make-out Kagome had fallen asleep in Yasha's arms… _She's so beautiful when she sleeps. I won't awake her even if my arm is going numb…_

Taeo on the other hand was boreder than hell so she got up and walked down the hall past Kagome's room (A/n- I wouldn't want to go in there either…) past Kagome's mom's room, and walked into the living room where Kagome's little brother Sota was watching cartoons.

"What is that." Taeo asked unsurely because of course she had never seen T.V. before.

"It's a television. You watch shows onit and stuff."

"Oh… can I watch too?" Sota nods and scoots over. When Taeo sits he ofters her some food and they watch T.V.

As the friends are enjoying themselves, in Yasha's era the battle had begun.

* * *

**A/N- Wow longer than normal... but ya... you'll find out whats going on it the other era next time.**


	9. Chapter 9: It begins and ends

**A/N- Well here she blows. I'm warning you now it get sappy toward the end. **

* * *

Inuyasha's Era

Back in Inuyasha's time, things were going hectic. The weather was going haywire. It was snowing in the middle of the summer! To get out of the horrable weather conditions the group hurried back to Sango's village. When they enterd her hut Sango went to go make something warm to drink. Mean while, Kanna was trying to contact Taeo, Kagome, and Inuyasha through her mirror. When she finally got a picture of them they saw Kagome laying on Inuyasha's chest, sleeping soundly.

"Why that no good, crackhead of a brother of mine! Resting at a time like this? Why I…" While Sesshoumaru was grumbling to himself, they switched to Taeo who was still watching T.V. with Sota.

"Taeo?" Kanna said with a small but powerful voice. At first Taeo didn't hear her. When she tried again she about made Taeo go through the roof.

Kagome's Era

Taeo was sitting on the floor still watching T.V. with Sota. She didn't notice a small voice gently call her name from no where. But when the voice said it louder she let out a yelp. That caused Sota to jump and Kagome and Inuyasha run into the room.

"Wa wong?" Inuyasha yawned.

"We were just sitting here watching T.V. and Taeo screamed."

"What happened Taeo?" Kagome asked with a small voice.

"Well like your little bro said, we were just watching the square thing and I heard a voice call my name."

Just as Taeo finished the voice practically yelled at her.

"TAEO!"

"W-who said that?"

"Miroku. Kanna wishes to talk to you"

"UM… ok."

"Taeo? We need you and the others here. Somethings gone horribly wrong with the weather." Taeo looked at Yasha and Kagome.

"OK we're coming.'' So with that the noises stopped and they we're heading to the back door when Sota stopped them.

"What about mom and Grandpa?"

"Tell them we had to leave."

And with that they headed out side and jumped through the well and landed in a heap in the cold snow. With Kagome wrapped in Yasha's arms and Taeo's body heat keeping her warm they ran to Sango's home. When they arrived they were pulled inside. They had no rest though. Everyone was attacking them with questions on what to do. For about five minutes this continued until they heard a women yell at them.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP?" It was Kagura. "I think we should stop waiting for them and get our asses in gear and go find thoses crack heads." There was a moment of silence and the all nodded. So leaving Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara in The villages care they hurried off. Not before long Inuyasha and Taeo could pick up the smell of the terrible duo and Kadea.

"Inuyasha, Taeo I don't know if you have noticed but how could their hide out be in the MIDDLE OF A FIELD!" Kagura yelled eyes more red than ever.

"Well how am I supposed to kno- AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Before Taeo could finish they were hurdling down a dark tunnel. After a few moments they landed in a room with only one door. It was oddly familiar. It was the room they had rescued Danae, Sango, and Kia.

"You know I was hoping never to see this room again." Kia said with a hiss. Then it dawned on them… they were in they cage except the bars were still hacked out. So they climbed out. What else could they do? But when they got out they noticed something different. They saw a desk and a chair with its back away from them.

"Well, well, well. Look what the chute pull in." A familiar voice said. As the chair turned they weren't surprised to see Kikyou there. What did surprise them was a black wolf on her lap.

"I believe you fools have met my love Chiku?" The wolf got down and turned into the one and only infamous Chiku. He glided toward them and stopped with a frown.

"Where's the human?"

"None of your business." Taeo took this chance and shouted,

"INUYASHA TAKE KIKYOU AND I'LL TAKE CHIKU!" After a few minutes of graphic fighting the team looked at their deed.

"That felt wonderful." Danae said with a smirk. They thought Chiku and Kikyou were both dead. But with one last effort Kikyou raised her bow and arrow, pulled back and before anyone could stop her, she let go, sending it straight through Inuyasha's chest. Then Kikyou fell to the ground lifeless. With tears in her eyes Taeo turned to look at Inuyasha and was going to free him but Miroku caught her wrist and shook his head. So leaving him there, Tae, Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Kagura, Kanna, Danae, and Kia left silently. It seemed to take for ever to get back to the village. When they did the snow had melted and they were greeted by a happy town folk and a anxious Kagome.

"Oh you guys! You did it! You finally killed Kikyou! Chiku too! Wait… where's Inuyasha?" But Kagome finished her own question by looking at their faces. "No. You're wrong. He's alive. You're playing- you're telling the truth. Oh no!" Kagome's eyes filled with tears. Her eyes unfocused but she seemed to be staring at something. They all turned to see a figure running towards them. Who was it? Well it had dog ears, long hair, and a large sprint…

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N- Well wats ya think? I kno bad place to end but hey! It's not that hard to guess who it is... R&R. plz! I'm only writing this for one person so far! THANKS FOR ALL YOOR AWESOME REVIEWS SESSHY LOVER! LUV YOU!**

**-Kanna**


	10. Chapter 10: Some Secrets need to be kept

Well heres the last chappie ppls. after a long time here it is. Luvs ya all

* * *

"INUYASHA!" Kagome ran faster than ever before and threw her arms around his neck almost knocking him over.

"Whoa! Hi." Startled at first Inuaysha didn't know what to think, but with a happy sigh he wrapped his arms around her lifting her off the ground. "You've never been this happy to see me before…"

"It's cause I though you were dead. At least that's was Taeo said."

Taeo turned on her heel and tip-toed back inside, with the others.

"You should believe a cat you know," Then lifts his voice a little louder. "sometimes they can't be trusted!"

"HEY!"

"Lets go in and talk shall we? We got rid of one problem lets not make another." Kagome smiled and took Inuyasha's hand. "Come on."

So together they walked in and sat with the others and filled Kagome and Shippo in on the events.

"I don't understand, why is Yasha still alive if Kikyou shot him?"

"She used the wrong arrow." Sesshoumaru said suddenly causing everone to jump. "She has two sets of arrows. One heals the other kills. She never uses the healing ones. She must have been fading fast and couldn't tell the difference."

"Wow is my bro talking sense for once?"

"Shut the hell up. Do you have the arrow?"

"Yeah."

"Let me see it."

"…Ok…" Inuyasha gave the arrow to Sesshoumaru. After a few minutes Sesshoumaru took in a gasp. "what?"

"Its not a healing arrow. It was meant to kill…"

"Then how is he still alive?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a smile. Some secrets need to be kept.

_**THE END**_


End file.
